Cartoon Network War I
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Dee Dee comes to Dexter with horrible news, Cartoon Network is canceling various decent shows and replacing them with live action shows no one will really tune into watch so they can live up to Cartoon Network's name. Will she same their network or will she and the others be forced to live in reruns on Boomerang only a few people can tune into watch? Read and find out!
1. Dee Dee's Mission

Dexter Tartakovosky, boy genius was alone in his secret laboratory in his bedroom. He had his beakers and experiments all ready together and was about to pour a substance in his test tube. "Easy... Easy..." Dexter mumbled to himself.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright light in the lab. There was his older sister, Debra Deanna Tartakovosky, also known as Dee Dee by her friends and family. "Oh Dexter! Dexter! Come quick! You have to help! It's terrible! It's just awful and gross and unnatural and realistic!" Dee Dee put her hands to her face in shock and worry.

"This had better be important, woman..." Dexter huffed. "I was in the middle of important work..."

"I have a message for you about the future!" Dee Dee cried.

Dexter's eyes widened, then he realized he had heard about this before. "From the future... Unless this involves me being eaten alive, then forget it!"

"Not _our _future, Dexter!" Dee Dee told him. "The future of Cartoon Network!"

"Cartoon Network?" Dexter turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Dee Dee nodded her head. "They're getting rid of most of us classic cartoons and making room for live-action shows no Cartoon Network viewer cares about!"

"If this is true, Dee Dee, then how are you two-dimmensional like always?" Dexter growled.

"You gotta trust me, Dexter! Soon us, Mom, Dad, Cow, Chicken, Courage, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and more will be no more!" Dee Dee begged him to listen.

Dexter still didn't believe her until there was a knock at the family front door. A dark figure was at the door as Mrs. Tartakovosky AKA Dexter's Mom, answered the door. "Yes?" Mom asked.

"Jeff and Kath Tartakovosky?" the dark figure asked her.

"Everybody just calls us Dexter's Mom and Dad," Mom replied.

"Well you don't matter anymore," the dark figure told her. "You have to move to Boomerang, you don't exist on Cartoon Network anymore. Now get out before you get erased from existence."

"Dexter! A friend of yours is at the door!" Mom called to upstairs.

Dexter and Dee Dee emerged from Dexter's lab and looked down from the stairwell to see there was a dark figure with the current Cartoon Network logo on rather than the chess board cartoonish design. Dee Dee had been right and he looked three-deminonsal instead of hand drawn.

"It is up to you, Dee Dee!" Dexter told her. "Use my time machine! Go back into the past or you and I may not have a future! Do whatever you can to stop current Cartoon Network shows from ruining many of viewer's nostalgic childhoods!"

"Aye, aye, Dexter!" Dee Dee saluted action girl like, then tip toed like a ballerina into Dexter's time machine.

In a flash of light, Dee Dee was gone and now it was up to her to make sure the others don't get affected and Cartoon Network could stay cartoons like it should be. Dexter looked glum as Dee Dee was away. "We're doomed..." he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Ooh boy looks like I have a lot of writing to do hopefully I'll have a lot of free time. This story is dedicated to any true Cartoon Network fan who grew up with it like I did when it was the best place for Cartoons. Cartoon Cartoons that is. Read & Review and Dexter and Dee Dee's last name is of course taken from the obvious, Dee Dee's real name is made up from my wild imagination, the beginning is from the episode Dee Dee Demensional Mom and dad's name come from their voice actors. Enjoy this quick prologue. **


	2. Townsville

Dee Dee made her first stop to Townsville of Cartoon Network. There were the infamous Powerpuff Girls, one of which, Dexter had been dating for a while, Blossom Utonium. Dee Dee knocked on the door frantically, remembering Dexter's warning.

There came out Professor Thomas Utonium, the Powerpuff Girls' creator and father. "Yes?" he looked down and noticed the young ballet student. "Oh, hello Dee Dee."

"I need to tell the Girls something very important, Professor!" Dee Dee said quickly.

"We already know your Fancible Unicorn dance, Dee Dee," the Professor told her. "Bubbles even used it to audition to go to Dance School with you next year. You two are like sisters yourselves."

"But Professor-!" Dee Dee cried.

"Why don't you come in for a muffin then go back home? The Girls have a lot of work to do," the professor said.

"This is too-" Dee Dee froze at the mention of fresh-baked muffins. "Did you say a muffin?"

"Oh yes, I made some chocolate muffins earlier, help yourself..." the Professor let her in.

Dee Dee then began to wolf down the entire plate of muffins. Just then, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup came in, curious of the girl before them.

"Oh hey Girls," Dee Dee wiped her mouth. "I have something important to tell you."

"Yes?" the Girls said at once.

Dee Dee continued to eat the muffins. They all looked at each other and then Dee Dee after she was slightly quiet, not saying another word. They had nearly lost all their patience with Dee Dee.

"Umm... Dee?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah...?" Dee Dee asked, eating yet another muffin.

"Your important news?"

"Oh yeah... It's very important." Dee Dee put the plate down, now free of any chocolate muffins.

"Well?" Buttercup asked, getting annoyed and crossing her arms.

"Well what?" Dee Dee asked.

"What is it!?" The Powerpuff Girls cried at once.

"What's what?" Dee Dee sounded confused.

"What is your important news!?" The Powerpuff Girls responded.

"Oh that," Dee Dee giggled. "Dexter told me to tell you that we're all being replaced."

"You and Dexter are being replaced?" Bubbles asked.

"No Bubbles," Blossom told the blond Powerpuff Girl. "Dee Dee means we'll all be gone, correct?"

Dee Dee nodded her head.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

"Haven't you noticed we all haven't had a new adventure for the past year?" Blossom asked her sisters.

"Yeah, beating up only Mojo gets boring," Buttercup rubbed her chin. "Also it seems like the Rowdyruff Boys keep showing up even when we defeated them like a bunch of times."

"Are we in trouble?" Bubbles gaped.

"Yes," Dee Dee nodded her head.

"I thought you and Dexter had good adventures going after your movie Ego Trip." Blossom said.

"Well Blossom, after Ego Trip a lot of the fans hate the new episodes we've put on," Dee Dee shrugged her shoulders. "They say our new character designs are kind of ugly and we don't have the same spark we once had."

"Aww... I'm sorry for your loss of yourselves." Bubbles said sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Dee Dee sniffled.

"I'm sure there must be something we can do." Buttercup pointed out.

"But what?" Blossom and Bubbles asked at once.

"I don't know..." Dee Dee sadly sighed and consoled the Girls. "Bubbles? Can I tell you something special?"

"What?" Bubbles raised her head at the older girl.

"You were always the little sister I've always wanted." Dee Dee smiled.

"Aww thanks, Dee Dee!" Bubbles chirped. "You've been like a big sister to all of us! Especially me."

"And Dexter's super smart!" Blossom smiled.

"What if we all go to war?" Buttercup suggested.

"War?" Dee Dee, Blossom and Bubbles asked at once.

"Yeah!" Buttercup broke out of the hug and did some fighting moves. "Us against the new live action characters of Cartoon Network! I'll show those bozos a thing or two!"

"We could try to give them a chance," Bubbles shrugged.

"Bubbles, it's _Cartoon _Network, not the Live Action Broadcast Channel!" Blossom face palmed. "Those live action people will give Cartoon Network a bad name and this channel will be nothing but a world of broken dreams. We need someone old and wise to help us."

"How about the Professor?" Bubbles suggested.

"No, no, older." Blossom interjected. "Someone who knows cartoons and the network better than anyone."

"How about those reject cartoon characters that never got to have their own shows?" Buttercup suggested.

"Exactly!" Blossom cheered.

"Who?" Dee Dee asked.

"Don't you pay attention in Cartoon Network History Class?" Blossom asked the older girl. "We're talking about Uncle Gus, Longhair, Prickles the Cactus and Vivian the Cat!"

"Who?" Buttercup and Bubbles asked at once, making Blossom face palm.

"Just follow me to the old Cartoon Network resort!" Blossom groaned. "We're going out Professor!" Blossom called out.

"Okay!" The Professor called from the lab. "I'll save you Girls some supper!"

And with that, Dee Dee and the Powerpuff Girls were on their way to the Cartoon Network Summer Resort.

* * *

**Those who may not recognize the upcoming characters might not be total 90s Cartoon Network fans. I remember playing the Cartoon Network summer Resort game and using these characters. That was a great game, I really miss it I've found the other levels just not on plain Cartoon Network. Read & Review and maybe soon I'll put up the next chapter... Beware lol Also I have Boomerang so I've seen the episodes of Dexter's Lab after Ego Trip and... well I liked them when I was younger since they were new episodes, but looking back on them, they're kind of rotten in my opinion. **


	3. Cartoon Network Summer Resort

The girls made their way at the Cartoon Network Summer Resort. The same old tropical island music was playing and they ran across the soft sand while the cool crisp ocean water waved back and forth. They went to the cabins and saw the Ed, Edd, and Eddy there standing by a cabin and they looked distressed.

"What do you girls want?" Eddy huffed.

"Eddy, be nice!" Double D hissed and smiled at the girls. "Hello Powerpuff Girls and Dee Dee, salutations to the four of you."

"We're looking for Prickles, Uncle Gus, Longhair and Vivian, guys." Blossom explained.

"Sorry to burst your all's bubble," Double D looked down sadly. "But... They left just 15 moments ago."

"WHAT!" The Girls cried.

"Nobody apparently remembers them at all, they're closing the Resort down next week." Eddy explained.

"They didn't have buttered toast..." Ed sounded depressed.

"This is terrible!" Dee Dee cried.

"Soon there'll be nothing left!" Bubbles shrieked.

"Whoever's doing this I ought to punch!" Buttercup pounded her fists together.

"Now Girls, settle down, there's still time to solve all of this mess." Blossom resolved. "We can save ourselves and the Eds."

"Actually squirt, we're doing fine in viewings," Eddy said with a sinister smile.

"What?" the Girls all asked.

"POPULARITY GOOD FOR ED!" Ed outburst.

"We even been offered a Big Picture Show series finale." Double D chimed.

"I don't believe this!" Blossom huffed. "If we're so popular with everyone and so are the Eds, how are they outliving us?"

"Not to mention me and Dexter." Dee Dee sighed.

"Come on, we better check on some others." Bubbles said.

The Girls all then searched all over Cartoon Network Summer Resort. Johnny Bravo's cabin was empty, Courage and the Bagge family were nowhere to be found, even the caves were empty with no sight of the Flintstones.

It was very eerie. While they searched, Eddy gave up one of his quarters to rent a boat to go over to the island part of the resort. He paid up and went rowing to a deep island part. He went to the islands were Mike, Lu and Og resided. They were packing up and leaving along with almost everyone else.

"Hey Mike!" Eddy called out as Lu and Og got on board with Marjorie, Wendell, Lancelot and Old Queeks.

Mike got out and noticed Eddy. "Hey," Mike casually greeted.

"Where you going?" Eddy asked.

"To Boomerang," the red-head replied. "No one likes us much anymore and don't even remember us, so I'm going with the others there."

"What!" Eddy's eyes got wide. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen! I-I'll make a scam to make your cartoon last longer! I'll punk those live action zombies! I'll even make sure you get a full length feature movie!"

"Sorry Eddy, but we have to go." Mike sighed and got on board with the others. "Bye Eddy..."

"Mike..." Eddy let a tear roll down his face as the islander kids were long gone to never be seen on Cartoon Network ever again. He then went back to the Powerpuff Girls, Double D, Ed, and Dee Dee. "Alright, count me in this whole save Cartoon Network War thing! I won't stand by and let a fellow cartoon be pushed down!"

"Nice to have you on the team, Eddy old boy." Buttercup smiled.

"Why the sudden interest, Eddy?" Blossom asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Eddy huffed. "Now are we gonna save Cartoon Network or be wiped away like those What a Cartoon! rejects."

"HEY!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Dee Dee yelled at once.

"Oh, sorry." Eddy nervously said. "Where should we go now?"

"How about we alert this to the big city where Sheep lives?" Dee Dee suggested.

"YAH! Big city!" The Powerpuff Girls put their hands together in excitement.

"I like chickens, Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Great idea, Ed!" Double D cheered. "We'll warn Cow and Chicken too! Our barnyard organism colleagues are sure to join in this adventure."

"Bla bla bla, the sooner we save Cartoon Network the sooner the others will be fine." Eddy rolled his eyes.


	4. DD, PPG, and Eds in the Big City

"Glad to see you on the team to save Cartoon Network, Eddy." Double D smiled. "Why so suddenly interested in helping?"

"It's personal!" Eddy huffed.

"Eddy must be possessed by Evil Tim in a Monster Movie Marathon and it's eating his brain to suddenly be nice for a change!" Ed yelled.

His friends stared at him awkwardly and just went with the girls to the big city. Not just any big city though, the Big City where Sheep lived. They saw several citizens, but no Sheep.

"Let's split up, Dee Dee, you go downtown, we'll go uptown, Eds, you search middletown, any questions?" Blossom ordered.

There was a silence on everyone as Blossom ordered them around.

"Ed Team rules!" Ed cheered, waving his arms in the air.

"Let's get moving!" Buttercup demanded as she and the others split up.

Dee Dee was in downtown as instructed. While looking around she ran into General Specific and Private Public. "Watch where you're going, you ballerina!" General Specific yelled at her. "Say, you're not from around here are you?"

"What gave it away?" Dee Dee asked.

"You're flesh-colored!" General Specific observed and looked up at Private Public. "Flesh colored cartoon characters are weird!"

"That hurts, sir." Private Public mumbled.

"Oh don't be a Private Pussywillow!" General Specific huffed. "Soon, in our upcoming movie, we'll FINALLY get the sheep and use him for our sheep powered laser!"

"Umm... Sir?" Dee Dee interrupted. "You won't have a movie."

"WHAT!" General Specific cried.

"You won't have a movie, you're as unpopular as me and Dexter." Dee Dee explained. "The kids love your cartoon but a lot of the adults don't let their children watch."

"What?" General Specific seemed to have turned even paler than he already was. "GREAT SCOTT!"

"Yes...?" a red-headed Scotsman suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Did that little girl just say what I think she just said?" General Specific asked the visual gag.

"Yes...!" the Scotsman clarified.

"Thank you, Great Scott, that will be all." General Specific waved him off. "I can't believe we'll be forever gone, I've been in general school for 10 years and this happened!"

"What're you talking about, General?" General Know-It-All asked. "You haven't been _drawn _with a 10 year life span..."

"Oh shut up!" General Specific yelled at him. "Just because our cartoon only has a two-year lifespan doesn't mean I can't make up my own backstory!"

"Uh... guys?" Dee Dee tried to get them to listen.

"How about a DVD release of your early sketches! I'd like to see you with a big nose in the development sketches!" Private Public growled.

"Guys?" Dee Dee said.

"We're screwed in the ratings, there I said it! And no Cartoon Network's gonna make me take it back!" General Specific yelled.

"GUYS!" Dee Dee yelled. The generals and private didn't listen, they just kept arguing and Dee Dee was exhausted from it. There was just no getting through to them. "I hope everything's okay with the others."

Meanwhile the Eds went in their location and stumbled into the Big City park where a demented little girl was. "HEAD BUTT!" she cried and slammed her doll's heads together. "Ow..." she said in a frail tone, then continued the process. "HEAD BUTT! Ow... HEAD BUTT! Ow..."

"Something about that girl reminds me of your sister, Ed." Double D observed.

"No thanks Double D, Mom won't let me take Sarah out in strange neighborhoods!" Ed randomly said.

"Let me handle her." Eddy said and walked into the park to see Lisa Rental. "Hey kid!"

"WHAT!?" Lisa roared with her yellow eyes glowing at the preteen boy.

"You seen a sheep around here?" Eddy asked.

"Hmm... Why? Have _you _seen a sheep around here?" Lisa mocked him.

"No, no, I asked you first!" Eddy said.

"No, I asked _you _first!" Lisa mocked.

"I asked you!"

"No, I asked _you_!"

"SHUT UP, PUNK!" Eddy blared, making Lisa's navy blue hair go as high as Marge Simpson's hair. "Now that I have your attention, have you or have you not seen a sheep around here?"

"Yeah, I know Sheep," Lisa admitted. "Stupid dog... Wouldn't even fetch right!"

"Dog?" Eddy raised an eyebrow.

"No Lisa, Sheep is a sheep." Double D said. "A domesticated farm animal who-"

"I WANT MY DOGGY, FROGGY, MOGGY, SCHMOGGY, LOGGY, POGGY, WOGGY!" Lisa yelled, making the boys nearly fly back against the City Park sign. "Please." she added in a pleasant tone.

"Hmm..." Ed looked around and saw several other dogs on the street. He saw Courage the Cowardly Dog, Dino from the Flintstones and the Big Dog and Little Dog from the early, vaguely unknown Two Stupid Dogs. "Idea!" Ed chimed then gave Lisa the two dogs.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lisa cheered. "Now I got my own dogs and don't need no stupid sheep!"

"Alright, you got your dogs, now where is Sheep?" Eddy started to get impatient.

"City Hall," Lisa replied bluntly. "He's with some pink poodle."

"Thanks Lisa!" the Eds ran off to find the Powerpuff Girls.

"Alright dogs, maybe you'll actually do doggy things like play fetch!" Lisa threw a stick across the park. "Fetch!"

Little Dog looked up at Big Dog. "How do you fetch?" Little Dog asked.

"Don't know." Big Dog replied.

"What can you do?"

"Shake." Big Dog smiled and shook his body with Little Dog.

"Stupid dogs..." Lisa rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Finally! The Big City where Sheep lives! Only, where IS Sheep? Read & Review to find out possibly. Also I often see 2 Stupid Dogs on Boomerang like after midnight on Boomerang. Mom never let me watch the show growing up because of the title, she told me stupid was a bad word. **


	5. Animal Talk

Meanwhile while the Eds and Dee Dee were on their way to Big City Hall, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were searching high and low for sheep. They asked several people where Sheep may be but no one knew and they were close to giving up. "I don't get it!" Blossom said exhausted. "None of these people don't know where to find Sheep!"

"I'm tired of dumb townspeople, let's go home!" Buttercup rebelled.

"But Buttercup if we go home, Cartoon Network will destroy us!" Blossom piped up.

"I don't care!" Buttercup snarled. "Live action Cartoon Network, cartoony Cartoon Network, it doesn't matter, the new shows won! Now nobody will remember us!"

"Buttercup," Blossom walked to her. "Listen, we're strong and we can do this."

"What about Sheep? It's not like we can talk to the farm animals around here to find Sheep." Buttercup said.

"That's it!" Blossom exclaimed and rushed to Bubbles. "Bubbles, talk to the animals, maybe _they _know where Sheep is!"

"Blossom, Roger! I mean roger, Blossom!" Bubbles saluted and dashed to the farm animals with Buttercup and Blossom following.

"Ask them if they've seen Sheep." Blossom instructed.

Bubbles turned to the animals and made moo and clucking noises.

Cow and Chicken from the infamous cartoon, Cow & Chicken, were staring at the blonde Powerpuff Girl. "What the heck is she saying, Chicken?" Cow asked her older, shorter brother.

"How the heck do I know?" Chicken snapped at her. "I don't even understand half the things _I _say!"

"Wait, you speak human?" Blossom asked.

"Well duh!" Chicken glared at her. "I ain't a idiot, ya know!"

"Chicken, be nice." Cow scolded. "Mom says to always be nice to freaky people when they're nice to you first."

"Mom says, Mom says, Mom SAYS!" Chicken mocked her.

"We haven't properly met, I'm Cow and this is my big brother, Chicken!" Cow introduced.

"Well Cow, to make this quick, I'm Blossom and these are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. We're the Powerpuff Girls, we're superheroes."

"Superheroes? Like Super Cow?" Cow grinned.

"Who?" The Powerpuffs asked at once.

"Ooh," Cow smiled widely. "Super Cow is a famous superhero were we come from! She umm... Got her powers from eating a radioactive porkbutt and became Super Cow and she saves Chicken's life all the time! Isn't that right, Chicken?"

"Yeah, yeah, like no one else suspects a similar 600 pound cow that's exactly like my sister," Chicken rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Super Cow can help us out." Bubbles said with a smile. "Maybe she knows Sheep."

"Sheep?" Cow and Chicken suddenly snapped to attention and shook.

"Yeah," the Powerpuff Girls replied.

"Oh, you are our saviors!" Chicken bowed suddenly respectfully. "Sheep is running to become president of the Big City when we retire to Boomerang! He's repealing the prohibition of root beer for the younger cartoon folk!"

"But Chicken, you don't wanna go to Boomerang." Buttercup told him. "No one will remember you that grew up with you!"

"Not remember me?" Chicken huffed. "How can you forget a chicken like me? I'm a star, a pro actor, and a role model for those younger than me!"

"Mom told me our show's mostly getting cancelled because we're a lot like Ren & Stimpy," Cow explained.

"Who are Ren & Stimpy?" Blossom asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Cow and Chicken cried at once.

"Thanks so much Cow and Chicken, let's get to Big City Hall." Buttercup said.

"Right! See you guys later on Cartoon Network!" Blossom zipped with her sisters, leaving the bovine and poultry to wave them off.

"END!" Chicken called out.

"Why do you do that whenever something's over between us?" Cow asked.

"I dunno, force of habitat I guess..." Chicken explained.

* * *

**This chapter was FUN to write, I LOVE COW & CHICKEN! Read & Review! Bwahahaha! **


	6. Cartoon Hall of Fame

The Powerpuff Girls were on their way to Big City Hall and with coincidence, the Eds and Dee Dee were on their way as well. They were almost there, but were stopped by two guards. They had dark cloaks and hoods over their heads with a ominous logo on their cloaks. "Hold it, no one sees Mr. Sheep," one put his hand out in front of the group.

"It's an emergency!" Dee Dee cried. "I'm Dexter's sister and I came here strictly by his order!"

"Sorry little lady, but no one gets through these doors unless they have an appointment with Mr. Sheep." the other guard said.

"Then we'll _make _an appointment." Blossom pointed out.

"Mr. Sheep doesn't make appointments." the guards said.

"LET US IN!" Eddy demanded loudly.

"Sorry kid, but you're not allowed." the guard said.

"Wait..." Double D got close to the guards and examined them. He then recognized their logo was the current Cartoon Network logo. "YOU'RE WITH THE MODERN CARTOON NETWORK!"

The guards glanced at each other and took out red glow sticks, making the group stand by.

"Ooh shiny..." Ed gazed with a smile on his face.

"We asked you nicely, but looks like you're doomed now." the guard said with an evil smile.

"Guys, go inside, we'll hold them off!" Blossom ordered as she and the other Powerpuff Girls began to use their superpowers against the guards.

Dee Dee and the Eds headed in and looked all around Big City Hall. There were several framed pictures of classic cartoon characters such as Fred Flintstone, Shaggy Rogers, Porky Pig, Top Cat and even Foghorn Leghorn. Dee Dee looked on her side and saw some female characters. Red Hot Riding Hood, Josie and the Pussycats, Judy Jetson, and Penelope Pitstop. She felt like she was in a museam for her ancestors or something.

Dee Dee then had a shock as she saw a picture of an older Pebbles Flintstone. She looked more like a teenager than a baby and walked further to see Pebbles married to Bamm-Bamm Rubble. Then she walked to see them with baby twins the girl Roxy with Bamm-Bamm's hair and the boy Chip with Pebbles' hair. Dee Dee took a further walk and then saw a modern version of the Flintstone family and saw a baby who looked a lot like her mother and went further to see her mother dressed like Jane Jetson! Dee Dee had a shocked look on her face.

"Dee Dee!" Ed shouted. Dee Dee turned to him while he gave her a blank stare. "Do you like chickens?"

"Umm... Sure?" Dee Dee shrugged.

"Okie dokie," Ed gave her a thumbs up and began to follow the other Eds. "DEE DEE MIGHT LIKE CHICKENS, EDDY!"

"Dee Dee, are you okay?" Double D asked as he walked over to Dee Dee, seeing her shocked at the picture of her mother as Jane Jetson.

"M-M-My M-M-Mom..." Dee Dee mumbled.

Double D looked up and saw some pictures before Kath as Jane. Some steps back showed that Mom was a descendent of the Flintstones of Chip's five times great-granddaughter, Cordelia and then Mom's parents. Her father, a scientist, Calvin O'Rielly and her mother, a magician's assistant, Chastity McCracken-O'Rielly. After that was Mom, then Dee Dee, then a daughter named Deka, then several generations later was Jane Jetson.

"Dee Dee," Double D took her hands. "You have a chance to survive in Cartoon Network. Your great-great-great-granddaughter is a historical figure in cartoon history even though you came after her!"

"You think so, Double D?" Dee Dee asked.

"Indubetibally," Double D confirmed. "I have faith in you... Debra..."

"Thank you... Eddward..." Dee Dee's eyes sparkled.

"HEY!" Eddy's voice was heard. Double D and Dee Dee turned to him. "Are you guys coming or what?"

"Momentarily, Eddy!" Double D told him. "I have faith in you, Debra Deanna..." Double D walked off to join the others.

Dee Dee blushed and walked her way to the Eds. While she was gone, right behind where she was standing was a portrait of an older Dee Dee with an older Double D and them carrying a bundle in a pink blanket in their arms together. Dee Dee hadn't noticed it, but she just kept on walking with her friends.

* * *

**Yeah I'm a Double D and Dee Dee shipper, I don't know where it came from either, but then again where did Mordecai from Regular Show and Twilight Sparkle from My little Pony come from? Oh well, I thought it'd be interesting to pop in a little cartoon history. I thought it'd be kind of cool to find out Dee Dee and Jane Jetson are related. If you don't like it, don't flame me please. **


	7. President Sheep

The group made it into the office of Sheep. Sheep was behind his desk with a fluffy pink poodle with a heart-shaped black nose and was tickling her chin. This poodle belonged to Lady Richington and was named Swanky.

"Baaa!" Sheep bleated and smiled smugly at her.

"Woof!" Swanky barked and panted as Sheep held her in his arms.

"Umm... Sorry to interrupt." Bubbles said nervously.

"Baaa?" Sheep turned to the group. "BAAA!" Sheep was now worried he had been seen cuddling with Swanky in the presence of children.

"It's okay Sheep, we come to warn you." Blossom explained.

"Yes, this is crucial business." Double D added.

"My brother sent me!" Dee Dee added.

"Why are you kissing a poodle?" Ed randomly asked.

"Baaaa! Baaaa! Baaaa!" Sheep bleated, feeling under pressure.

"Give him some space guys," Bubbles translated. "He's been having a rough day with his First Lady."

"Sorry." the Powerpuff Girls said.

"Yes, apologies, Mr. Sheep." Double D apologized.

"Sorry!" Ed yelled.

"Whatever." Eddy mumbled.

"Baaa baaa baaa?" Sheep asked.

"Tell him why we're here, Dee Dee." Bubbles translated.

Dee Dee told Bubbles the whole story for her to translate. Bubbles told about the live action squad coming over to take control over Cartoon Network. Sheep listened closely to both of the blonde girls, then he smiled.

"Baaa... Baaa." Sheep smiled.

"He says he doesn't care if he gets booted on Cartoon Network or not," Bubbles explained sadly.

"WHAT!" everyone gasped.

"But Sheep!" Blossom said in protest. "If you're not on Cartoon Network anymore, you'll be retired!"

"Baaa Baaaa..." Sheep bleated.

"He says he w_ants _to move to Boomerang." Bubbles translated.

"But Sheep!" Buttercup cried. "You won't be able to host Cartoon Fridays anymore!"

"Or even have a chance for an hour long special!" Double D added.

"Yeah, you'll let a lot of people down!" Blossom said.

"Baaa Baaaa..." Sheep bleated gently. He then bleated his own story to Bubbles. Bubbles stood before him and smiled a little.

"Baaa Baaa?" Bubbles bleated back.

"Baaaa..." Sheep confirmed.

"Baaaa... baaa Baaa Baaa Baaaa!"

"Baaa, Baaa," Sheep shook his head. "Baaaa... Baaa Baaa..."

"Baaaa Baaa baaa?"

"Baaaaa Baaa..."

"Baaaa..." Bubbles nodded her head. She then went back to the group. "He said he'll come back to Cartoon Network."

"HOORAY!" the group cheered.

"But I told him to stay with Boomerang." Bubbles finished.

"WHAT!" Blossom said in shock.

"Traitor!" Buttercup huffed.

"Sheep said if he retires, he'll be with old friends. Plus he'll be able to raise his family in a more friendly community," Bubbles explained.

"Family?" Eddy asked.

"Ahem." Swanky walked out on fours and showed a bump in her stomach.

Sheep walked beside her and wrapped his arm around her, holding a 1950s father pipe in the other. "Baaa Baaaa..." Sheep looked at Swanky.

"Bow wow..." Swanky said back, looking at him lovingly.

* * *

**Yes another chapter! MWAHAHHAHAHAHA! Bubbles talking with Sheep and Blossom and Buttercup's outbursts are based on near the end of the Powerpuff Girls episode, Stray Bullet where Bubbles talks with Bullet the squirrel about staying in Townsville with them or staying in the forest. And yes, Swanky is pregnant maybe you'll meet the babies later **


	8. Eddy plus Mike

"I don't get it, Sheep w_ants_ to end up on Boomerang," Eddy said as the group sat at a table in Pop's Diner.

"His cartoon never even lasted that long," Blossom pointed out. "He's gonna end up like Robot Jones."

"Whatever _did _happen to Robot Jones?" Bubbles asked.

"Nobody knows, Bubbles," Buttercup said in a slow, serious voice. "_Nobody knows..._"

"Maybe he went on a bus." Ed said.

"Maybe you should shut up." Eddy huffed. "We'll never see them again... Never see Mike again..."

"Eddy, we're trying to get everybody back, not just Mike Mavinsky!" Double D scolded. "Why are you so keen on getting her back specifically anyway?"

"It's none of your business!" Eddy lashed at him.

"Eddy likes a girl, Double D!" Ed laughed.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Eddy yelled.

"Boys, stop fighting!" Dee Dee protested. "Fighting won't solve anything. I don't fight with Dexter, now do I?"

"That's different!" Eddy snarled. "I'm going out for some air..."

"The last person who told me that ended up calling the health inspector!" Pops remarked as he washed a beer mug with a cloth. "You better keep an eye on your friend there, kiddies!"

"Okay Mr. Pops." the Powerpuff Girls said at once.

"I miss Chubby Cheese's." Dee Dee sighed as she stared at her soup which was thick, gray and bubbly.

"I miss the Professor," Bubbles cried.

"Me too." Buttercup added.

"Ditto." Blossom sniffled.

"Although my associates and I are doing well with Cartoon Network, I'll miss you all just the same." Double D said. "Especially you, Dee Dee..."

"Oh Eddward..." Dee Dee cried and held onto Double D.

* * *

While Eddy walked he thought about Mike. He was wondering why he would feel weird around her. He would feel sick to his stomach and yet not be sick. "What's wrong with me?" Eddy sighed. "She's just a stupid girl nobody cares about and yet... Whenever I'm around her, my heart beats fast, my palms sweat and I can't breathe. I feel like I might be sick whenever I see her. And yet her voice is like music to my ears. What is this feeling?"

"Sounds like you're in love, silly!" a voice from behind him called.

"Huh? Who said that?" Eddy turned behind him.

"Down here!"

Eddy looked down and saw the popular kid on the Johnny Bravo cartoon. It was Little Suzy.

"What do _you _want, pipsqueak?" Eddy snarled at her.

"Hey, I'm not a pipsqueak!" Suzy said in defense. "I just thought I'd give some advice to a fellow kid!"

"Well beat it, I don't need you around!"

"Fine," Suzy flipped her hair. "I guess you don't wanna know how you can save Cartoon Network then."

Eddy's eyes widened then he rushed to in front of Suzy. "Wait! You can help me?"

"Sure," Suzy smiled. "But you have to answer me this. Do you or do you not feel in love with Mike Mavinsky?"

Eddy hesitated. Then he mumbled.

"What was that?" Suzy smirked and put a hand to her ear.

Eddy grumbled. "I love Mike Mavinsky..."

"Huh?" Suzy teased.

"**I LOVE MIKE MAVINSKY!**" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs where not only all of Aron City heard, but also all of Cartoon Network County.

"Good, come with me." Suzy skipped off and Eddy followed down the streets.

* * *

**Where are Suzy and Eddy going? Oh well read on and find out**


	9. Cartoon Boot Camp

Eddy followed Suzy into the back alley. "Hold out your hand, close your eyes and I'll give you a big surprise." Suzy instructed.

"This is stupid!" Eddy huffed at her.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Suzy demanded.

Eddy rolled his eyes, then closed them as told. He then took out his hands as Suzy said. There was then wicked laughter as Suzy pushed him from behind and led him into an unknown part of Cartoon Network.

"Okay, open your eyes!" Suzy instructed.

Eddy removed his hands from his eyes and looked all around. He saw a bunch of younger cartoon characters running like in a training course. Eddy walked in further and looked all about.

"Where are we?" Eddy asked the red-headed girl.

"This is the Cartoon Training Camp," Suzy replied. "I heard on ToonFace you and your friends wanna help out Cartoon Network, so you should come here for training."

"Has it helped you and Johnny Bravo?" Eddy asked.

"Uh-huh," Suzy nodded. "We're even getting a movie soon, we heard you were too."

"What if I don't run this course?"

"Then you might not make it in the new Cartoon Network."

Eddy later on gathered Double D, Dee Dee, Ed, and the Powerpuff Girls to help train for the Cartoon Network war. They all worked out together while Suzy was their coach. They ran through tires, climbed monkey bars, climbed up a rope, and even swam. Suzy walked by them all as they did push-ups. Double D was of course having the worst of the training.

Suzy led the group to rush through and continue their work out. She even made the Powerpuff Girls do some courses without using their superpowers to test their loyalties. Dee Dee was rather a show-off with her dance moves. They shot targets using blaster guns and Kids Next Door operatives holding targets. Suzy tallied their results with a clipboard and gave them their performance grades.

"Well soldiers, your performance was..." Suzy glanced at her clipboard, then glared at the group. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

"WHAT!" they all cried at once.

"We did as you said!" Eddy yelled.

"I thought we could at least pass your tasks, Suzy." Double D shrugged.

"I can't feel my bingo." Ed chuckled.

"And we didn't use our superpowers like you asked!" the Powerpuff Girls cried.

"I'm the top dancer at my school and you refuse ME!?" Dee Dee sniffled.

"Well, I don't like ANY of you!" Suzy evilly grinned.

"Why not?" Bubbles asked sadly.

"Because you're cartoons and I'm a live action agent!" Suzy was unzipped and she was revealed to be a member from a CN Real show. "I tricked you pathetic cartoons and now you're all too tired and weak to work against me!"

"Why I oughta-" Buttercup was about to punch, but she did feel weak.

"Say good night, Powerpuke Girls!" the live action agent sucked up the Powerpuff Girls, making the Ed's and Dee Dee run away. "Oh no you don't!"

The vacuume sucked up Double D and Ed. It was just Dee Dee and Eddy left behind as they ran. "Eddward!" Dee Dee cried as Double D was getting sucked up.

"Debra!" Double D called back and was sucked up.

"Come on, we gotta move!" Eddy yelled as he ran with Dee Dee. "Women and me first!"

"HELP!" Dee Dee cried as she fell and got her foot caught.

Eddy turned to her. Normally he would be selfish and leave her behind, but not this time. Eddy actually rushed back to Dee Dee and helped her foot out. Eddy grabbed her hand and ran off with her as the live action agent skulked all around and eventually got Pop's Diner.

"Wow Eddy, that was brave of you," Dee Dee panted.

"Don't mention it," Eddy panted.

"Why did you save me?"

"People do crazy things out of love."

"You love me?"

"NOT YOU! I LOVE-...no one."

"Eddy..." Dee Dee teased. "What's her name?"

"It's no one! I don't like anyone!" Eddy grumbled and walked off.

"You seemed to be rosy cheeked around Mike before she left... Eddy, do you like Mike?"

"NO! She's...she's... okay yeah, I like her. That's why I came here with you. I really don't want her to go."

"Oh Eddy... Don't worry, we'll think of something."

"Thanks Dee Dee, if you tell anyone I like Mike though!"

"It's okay to have a crush. I have a crush on Double D."

"Really? Sockhead?"

"Yeah, he's so cute, funny and smart! Come on, we'll talk later, let's get out of here."

"Right behind ya."

* * *

**A/N: ToonFace is a Facebook parody on Spanish Cartoon Network commercials where the characters chat with each other, be friends and all that stuff in case you're wondering. **


	10. Street Reject Monkeys

Dee Dee and Eddy were on their own now. The rest of their group was forever gone and they felt like they were bums lost in the streets. They joined some fellow homeless cartoons that were standing by a fire together for warmth in the cold loneliness. What could they do now?

"Dee Dee, I think we ought to give up." Eddy sighed as he put his hands up by the fire.

"Give up?" Dee Dee repeated. "But Dexter and everybody else is counting on us!"

"I know, but it's just the two of us, who else can help us?" Eddy sighed. "We're just a couple of forgotten reject monkeys like everybody else on this street. Oh, no offense."

"None taken," said Lazlo, a spider monkey Bean Scout from Camp Lazlo.

"Eh, our generation isn't as good as the one before us," Jake said. Jake was also a spider monkey, but from a different cartoon series called My Gym Partner's a Monkey.

"I do not become forgotten, replaced, or disregarded," said Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls. "I only quit, resign or relocate! Nobody gets rid of Mojo Jojo as long as he is still standing. Even if I threatened to destroy all of Cartoon Network in the process."

"I.R. Baboon was gonna be big Cartoon Network star!" I.R. Baboon cried.

"There, there, we'll get better." Lazlo smiled. "We may be monkeys, but we can still make a difference."

"You guys are on the streets and forgotten pretty much." Dee Dee said.

"True," Lazlo looked down. "I miss Raj and Clam..."

"Where are they?" Eddy asked.

"When a live-action agent came to get rid of us, they quickly got on a bus out of Cartoon Network and live with our old friend Rocko from Nicktoons now," Lazlo replied. "I stayed behind because I thought I could take a stand, but it was foolish of me. I even lost my girl."

"You had a girl back home?" Dee Dee asked.

Lazlo sniffled and took out a squirrel scout cap. "This was all that was left of her... I treasure it always..." Lazlo held the cap against him as tears formed in his eyes.

"I once had a girl back home as well," Mojo sighed. "It was a one-time thing, but I do indeed miss, grieve, and talk of her, Moko Jono."

"I.R. Baboon had a lady..." I.R. sighed.

"Really?" Dee Dee and Eddy asked at once.

"Oh yes, she being great school teacher for childrens!" I.R. took out a picture of Teacher from Cow and Chicken. "Teacher making I.R. feel all warm and fuzzy inside, either that or I.R. eat bad banana..."

"We lost our loves," Dee Dee said. "I had Double D, but he's forever gone now."

"I miss the little Sockhead..." Eddy sniffled. "Not to mention Mike Mavinsky..."

"Mike Mavinsky... Mike Mavinsky..." Jake pondered that. "She have red hair, kind of freckles, and good at sports?"

"Yeah! Have you seen her?" Eddy sounded gleeful.

"Yeah, she's right here!" Jake showed his gym partner, Adam Lyon.

"Jake, I told you a thousand times, I'm NOT a girl!" Adam hissed.

"You kinda sound like one." Dee Dee remarked.

"I DO NOT!" Adam screamed.

"You sound a lot like Mike." Eddy said.

"UGH! I'm sick and tired of these people comparing me to HER! I have nothing in common with her other than my hair color! She's just some stupid girl I don't even know!" Adam folded his arms.

"Stupid girl?" Eddy twitched and got angry. "STUPID GIRL!?" Eddy marched toward Adam and grabbed his collar. "YOU LISTEN HERE, YOU WHINEY SECOND-RATE CARTOON CHARACTER! MIKE IS MY FRIEND AND YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY! MIKE IS MORE THAN THAT! SHE IS A DELICATE HUMAN BEING AND WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE TRASH BY SOME SNOT-NOSED BRAT LIKE YOU!"

"Whoa! Easy!" Adam put his hands up in protest.

Eddy calmed down and put Adam down. "Don't you dare call Mike a stupid girl again."

"Alright! Sorry!" Adam backed away and ran for his dear life.

"Adam! Come back! I'm not ready to live without you!" Jake ran after Adam, rather creepily.

"Wow Eddy, I never knew you cared about Mike that much." Dee Dee chuckled. "Hey! You should use some of that when we're against the live-action agents!"

"When?" Eddy turned to her. "Dee Dee, we're not going back NOW!"

"We have to! It's only a matter of time rather than living on the streets like reject monkeys!"

"We're standing right here," Lazlo snarled.

"I.R. very offended..." I.R. growled.

"Oh, you hush up, you went to the disco in Cartoon Network Resort with an eight year old human girl!" Dee Dee put her hands on her hips at I.R.

"I guess you're right, Dee Dee." Eddy said, sounding confident.

"You're right, I'm right! Now let's go get some others to help while we go to begin the Cartoon Network War I!" Dee Dee chimed and dashed away.

"Wait for me!" Eddy followed.

"Looks like it's just you and me, buddy." Lazlo turned to I.R. Baboon with a smile.

"I.R. too important to talk to smelly bean scout boy like Lazlo!" I.R. snorted.

"Suit yourself..." Lazlo walked off.

"WAITING FOR I.R., buddy!" I.R. followed after a crack of under pressure.

Mojo watched the ballerina and scamming young boy leave after I.R. and Lazlo were gone. "Hmmm..." Mojo pressed his finger against his mouth as he was alone on the streets.


	11. Boomerang Acres

Dee Dee and Eddy wandered the streets of Cartoon Network together. They had just lost their friends and best defense, the Powerpuff Girls. Dee Dee felt like she failed her mission from her brother and everyone was doomed. They then stopped and looked up to see a hotel. William and Joe's Plaza. They stepped inside and went into the fancy hotel as they looked all around and saw The Red Guy, Cow and Chicken knew very well, behind the front desk.

"Hello! It's me! The Hotel Manager!" The Red Guy greeted. "You can call me Red."

"Hello Red." Eddy and Dee Dee said at once.

"Sir, we would like a room, please." Dee Dee requested.

"Names please?" Red typed into the 1990s styled computer.

"Edwin Cashlin and Deanna Debra Tartovosky," Eddy told him. "From Ed, Edd, and Eddy and Dexter's Lab."

"Ah yes," Red purred as he looked at Dee Dee. "Tell your mom I said hi now, okay Dee Dee?"

"Umm... Sure?" Dee Dee stepped back nervously.

The tweens were given their room keys and were sent to spend the night at William and Joe's Plaza. They were given room 666. They got in and saw twin beds, a bathroom, a small window and a TV with antenna.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you gonna be okay, Eddy?" Dee Dee asked as she had her hair up in a pink towel, wearing a fluffy pink robe with white bunny slippers.

"I'll be fine." Eddy said as he got in his pajamas. A white tanktop, black hairnet, yellow boxer shorts with blue polka dots.

"Okay, see you before bed." Dee Dee went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Eddy looked down sadly. He then went over to the window as the dark evening circled in. The moon was wide and spacious and Eddy put his hands together in his face as he looked out. Thinking about his friends and other things.

"Good night, Mike..." Eddy sighed as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile in Boomerang Acres, a retirement community for Cartoon Network characters, Mike was looking out a window as Eddy was back at the hotel.

"Good night, Eddy..." Mike sighed as she sadly looked out the window.

"I don't see why you like that boy," Lu's voice was heard as Mike got on her bed. She was on the bed beside her. "All he does is trick people out of their money and bring shame into him and his friends at the Cul-De-Sac."

"He's different with me." Mike told her. "You just don't understand it because you've never loved or crushed on anyone. He's sweet with me, we share jujubombs and jawbreakers..."

"Ugh, don't mention jujubombs!" Lu shuddered. "I remember when you and Og made me into a jujubomb statue!"

"The city life was never for you, Lu."

"Anyway, you need to stop wasting your time with that Eddy boy. All he does is cause trouble and pain! Love or no love!"

"Lu, you've never had a love. Why should I talk to you?"

"Well... I do know someone else who's loved you. He's loved you ever since he first saw you. Even before Eddy came into the picture."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Mike rolled her eyes.

"Og."

"Og!?" Mike's brown eyes widened.

Lu nodded.

"I never knew that!"

"Well duh! The signs are obvious once you think about them! He always built stuff for you! Don't you remember whenever you wanted something you got it from him with no hesitation or questions asked?"

"Hmm... I guess I never thought about that before."

"How did you even know Eddy anyway? You guys aren't even the same cartoon!"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Sure, why not? We're best friends after all!"

"Riiiiight..."

"Go on, tell me." Lu leaned on her bed with her hands against her face with a smile.

"Guess I'll start at the beginning."

* * *

**Flashback in next chapter. I know a certain follower's been waiting but here's an update like I promised. But I'll do the flashback in the next chapter I ASSURE you. **


	12. New Cartoon Networkians

Mike, Lu and Og along with some others were new to Cartoon Network. They were coming in on a boat to take the rivers past Nickelodeon and Disney Channel. The boat stopped and they all jumped down in their new found home after becoming successful characters and hoped to remain with Cartoon Network for a long, long time despite their failure to keep an audience for so long. They were still anxious to go out and explore.

"As Princess Lu, I am going to alert the other Cartoon Networkians of our arrival." Lu announced. "You guys are lucky you get to be in a cartoon with a real princess." Lu grabbed Lancelot's leash and walked off.

"I better find our station, Mike." Og informed the New York girl. "Will you be okay on your own?"

"I should be." Mike shrugged. "I think I'll go exploring myself."

"Suit yourself." Og smiled and walked off to his separate direction as Mike went her own separate way.

Mike wandered around Cartoon Network to see various other Cartoon Network characters. She saw people like Johnny Bravo, Dexter, Dee Dee, The Powerpuff Girls, Cow, Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep, and even Otto Osworth. They all made her feel welcome.

"Welcome to Cartoon Network!" they all chanted.

"Thanks guys! Great to be on the team!" Mike saluted respectfully.

"Hey look! See Blossom? I told you there were other cartoon characters with red hair!" Otto pointed out to Dexter and Blossom.

"This is true, Otto..." Dexter observed but looked at Blossom with blush in his cheeks. "But it looks better on Blossom in my opinion."

"Huh? Oh thanks Dexter, I think..." Blossom shrugged, completely oblivious to Dexter's affections.

"Does anyone know what I can get with a quarter? That ride made me pekish!" Mike took out a shiny quarter.

"I'll tell ya what it can get ya!" a voice called. Mike turned to see Eddy with a scheming look in his eye. "It can get ya an all expensed serving of coconut milk from Ed's Coco Shack!"

"Coconut?" Mike smiled. "I love coconut! It's like one of the few things I have in common with my friends!"

"That'll be 25 cents!" Eddy looked at Mike deeply. He found her very beautiful. She was about to give up her only money, but then Eddy put it back. "For a welcome to Cartoon Network guarantee,... You can pay two cents!"

"Does a beverage like that even exist?" Mike raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm... Yeah! Only at Ed's Coco Shack!" Eddy rushed over to the table and tried to get coconut, but fell as the coconuts fell on him, leaving lumps in his head. He saw stars as everyone laughed and saw him drenched in coconut milk.

"Oh my gosh!" Mike rushed over and helped Eddy up. "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Eddy smiled to show several teeth missing in his mouth.

Mike couldn't help but laugh. Once she laughed, Eddy smiled at her. Her laughter was music to his ears. "You're kind of funny, Eddy. Maybe I was wrong to judge you by just meeting you. I'm new and everything."

"Thanks Mike... You're pretty..." Eddy smiled. The kids both blushed as they were both standing next to each other. "Say, Cartoon Network Theater is playing Cat's Don't Dance if you wanna meet me there..."

"I'd like that, Eddy." Mike smiled.

"MIKE! THEY NEED US IN CARTOON NETWORK STUDIOS RIGHT NOW!" Lu's voice rang all the way across the network.

"OKAY!" Mike called back and turned to Eddy. "What time's the movie?"

"4:00." Eddy replied.

"This shouldn't take long, I'll meet you at the theater in three hours." Mike dashed off to meet her friends at the studio.

The three strands in Eddy's hair formed into heart shapes as he watched Mike leave. He liked a lot of things about her and hoped he could become her friend. After Mike came back, they were at the front row seats to watch Cats Don't Dance, a cult classic cartoon movie. They even grabbed hands a few times during the movie, after the movie they would meet each other whenever not having cartoonish adventures. They were indeed a young couple and close with each other. This would make the mission to save Cartoon Network even harder as Mike was in Boomerang Acres and Eddy was in William and Joe's Plaza.


End file.
